


Look Back At Me

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: TJ looks back at Cyrus.





	Look Back At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be working on my K-pop fanfic and the fanfics for Tyrus Week….. But after that 1-second clip on the season finale extended promo, I had to get this out of my system!

“Well, today was fun. We should do it again.”

Buffy gave TJ an approving thumbs up. Beside her, Cyrus beamed at the athlete in front of him. 

“I’m so happy to see you guys getting along! I hope this means we get to hang out together more!”

“Baby steps, Cy,” Buffy laughed, wrapping an arm around her best friend’s shoulder.

TJ smiled, slightly, at that. “Well, I’m off to work.” He turned to Cyrus. “I’ll text you?”

Cyrus nodded.

With one last wave, TJ turned around and began to walk away. 

“Oh, shoot, I left my phone in the locker room. Be right back.”

Buffy jogged away, leaving her stuff with Cyrus.

The young teen continued looking at TJ’s retreating back, happily sighing. 

Today was really a great day. TJ apologized. Buffy forgave him. They were on their way to friendship! And Cyrus could hang out with them both without feeling guilty!

Up ahead, TJ paused in his tracks, as if he was remembering something. Slowly, he turned around and looked back directly at Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled. TJ smiled back.

And all of a sudden, everything felt like time had stopped. Cyrus couldn’t look away from the warmth in TJ’s green eyes as they bore onto Cyrus’ own brown ones.

And slowly but surely, time began to move again. And Cyrus's heart began to beat again.

_Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. BaboomBaboomBaboomBaboom._

It was intense, like his heart wanted to jump out of his. chest… and run to TJ.

TJ raised a hand and waved. Cyrus felt his own lift and wave back.

With that, the athlete turned around and walked away.

Cyrus couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. 

“Hey, I’m back!”

He felt Buffy next to him, shoulder practically touching his.

“Cyrus? You okay? What’s wrong?”

Cyrus swallowed, his heart refusing to stay down.

“I think… I…”

“You?”

“I think I… like TJ…”

If Cyrus had taken a few seconds to turn his head, he wouldn’t have missed the soft smile that now painted Buffy’s lips. 


End file.
